<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry Heart by NikkiB1973</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069735">Hungry Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiB1973/pseuds/NikkiB1973'>NikkiB1973</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiB1973/pseuds/NikkiB1973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their best endeavours, Rey and Ben’s Force bonds continue after Crait…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hungry Heart</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.</p>
<p>    "With the blood of a scoundrel and a princess in his veins, his defiance will shake the stars."</p>
<p>    ―Landonis Balthazar Calrissian</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-Despite their best endeavours, Rey and Ben’s Force bonds continue after Crait…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Part One-Intrusion</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Rey rubbed her aching temples as she felt the familiar prickling sensation in the back of her mind, indicative that the Force was attempting to bridge her mind with Ren’s again. She had been mostly successful in snuffing out their bond, but lately the Force seemed determined to breach the walls she had built so carefully to protect herself, and connect them again. Even though she couldn’t physically see him, she could sense his brooding presence hovering behind her like an unwanted guest at a party.</p>
<p>Frustrated, she marked her place in the Jedi text she had been studying, and placed it carefully back in the crate with the others. There was no way she would be able to concentrate now. Eager to burn through her agitation, she grabbed the repaired lightsaber, and fled her temporary quarters. Rey made sure to keep to the edges of the huge hangar that housed the main command centre of the Resistance. She wasn’t in the mood to converse with anyone. She wanted to be alone with her chaotic thoughts.</p>
<p>As soon as Rey emerged into the light, she was hit with the jungle moon’s humid air. The jungle was an assault on all senses. The greenish hues were the foreground, the background and as high up as the eye could see. The heat and humidity pressed in on her skin making sweat pointless. The sounds of the insects, the birds and the larger animals created a symphony of nature calling her deeper into the canopy of trees. The leaves brushed up against her and her feet sprung up with each step as the tension finally began to leave her. The air tasted both sweet and fresh, like flowers blooming on her tongue.</p>
<p>The primeval jungle formed a natural obstacle course to challenge Rey's physical and mental skills. She also utilized Skywalker's old tools that Organa once used while honing her own Force abilities—training helmets and practice remotes that had lain unused for years. Feeling more settled, Rey ignited her saber and began the obstacle course that Leia Organa had set out for her. A typical training regime concocted by Organa involved Rey capturing coloured ribbons tied to trees that were defended by a trio of color-coded remotes. These training remotes tested Rey's evasion and deflection skills by flying about her on repulsorfields, firing sting-beams to distract her. The red remote was the most persistent, and therefore the most challenging to Rey's temper. It proved so now as she took out her frustration on the remote. She deflected its stinging beams, swinging lightly from side to side, before twisting around in a graceful arc to avoid a more powerful beam. It missed her and she smiled smugly, until another rapid movement from the remote sent a flurry of stinging beams toward her. She managed to deflect some of them with her saber, but the last one found its target, hitting her on the shoulder like a painful reprimand.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ll have to do better than that!” </em>
</p>
<p>Kylo Ren’s voice was unexpected. It was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness, exuding only a hint of the raw power underneath.</p>
<p>Alarmed, Rey spun around in a slow circle, the blue pulsing light of her saber raised in front of her defensively. She couldn’t see him, but she could sense him. Rey fancied she could feel his warm breath skating down the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck as if he was standing right behind her. Rey trembled, her chest rising and falling with the seductive qualities of a lullaby. The jungle had fallen silent as if all the creatures were collectively holding their breaths at the same time. Rey could feel the Force pulsing strongly around her, the very air seemed to vibrate with it.</p>
<p>Even though Rey couldn’t see him, she felt his gloved fingers curl around the hand she used to hold her lightsaber, steadying it. She could feel his broad chest pressed tightly against the hot skin on her back. Her breathing quickened at the way he so casually invaded her space. She was both attracted and repulsed at the same time, and her cheeks grew hot with shame that he was making her feel any way at all.</p>
<p>The red remote whizzed in front her of her, taking her completely by surprise. It fired off another stinging beam. She felt the gentle pressure of Kylo’s gloved hand pressing lightly on hers as he steered the saber toward the beam, deflecting it easily, before using his greater body weight to swing her around, following the same path as the red remote. The remote stopped abruptly, firing more rapid bursts of light in her direction. Her saber moved of its own volition, catching each and every one of them.</p>
<p>“<em>And that’s how it’s done</em>.” Kylo released her, his taunting voice fading just like the light in the sky.</p>
<p>Rey breathed as if no air would ever be enough, as if she were a drowning victim suddenly brought up from the depths. “I will beat this.” She spat through clenched teeth.</p>
<p><em>“We’ll see</em>.” Came Kylo’s mocking reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time she became aware of him, she was sitting with her friends, Rose and Finn, while they shared a late meal.  She felt the familiar prickling sensation at the back of her mind as their voices babbled happily around her like a mountain river. The sounds became muted as Kylo appeared in the empty chair opposite her. He looked as annoyed and irritated as she felt at the unwanted intrusion. He was holding a datapad in his hand. Whatever he was reading had clearly put him in a foul mood. Rey glared at him as she ferociously stabbed her fork into the remaining piece of meat on her plate.</p>
<p><em>“I presume that is my heart your stabbing with such fervour</em>.” Kylo stated scathingly.</p>
<p><em>“You have to stop deluding yourself that you have one.”</em> Rey retorted bitterly.</p>
<p>“Rey?” Finn’s concerned voice shattered the allusion of Kylo Ren and the seat opposite her was once again empty. “Are you okay? You’re scowling at your plate like it bit you or something.”</p>
<p>Rose giggled at his lame attempt at a joke and Finn turned and winked at her playfully. Rose blushed and lowered her eyes to her plate, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Rey managed to rearrange her expression into something more amenable as she shrugged nonchalantly. Finn grinned at her before turning his attention back to Rose as he continued to dazzle her with his effervescent charm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rey put the heavy tome to one side when she felt her eyelids beginning to droop. She had been reading for hours, trying to absorb as much information as possible. She stretched her arms above her head as she yawned tiredly. As she settled down to sleep, she felt a heavy blackness come over her. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making her shiver.</p>
<p><em>“Go away.”</em> Rey said with a petulant whine when she felt Kylo’s back pressed against hers. She refused to turn around to look at him.</p>
<p><em>“It’s not my choice to be here</em>.” Kylo answered with cold formality.</p>
<p> But somehow, despite the unwanted intrusion, Rey found her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Giving up when she realised, he wasn’t going to fade away any time soon, she finally closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rey woke suddenly, every thought in high definition. Her eyes took in every ray of light and without a doubt she knew she’d slept too long. It was only when she tried to move that she realised that Kylo was still there. Somehow the bond had stayed in place all night and during that time they had both gravitated toward each other. Rey tried unsuccessfully to move away from him. Her head was on his chest. He had his hand on her knee, pinning her leg there, and his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. As she tried to move, he tightened his hold, mumbling incoherently under his breath.</p>
<p>Rey felt her cheeks grow warm at the absurdity of the whole situation. Here she was wrapped around her mortal enemy through no fault of her own and she found she was quite comfortable there. Irritated at herself and at him, she moved her arm and jabbed him in the stomach.</p>
<p><em>“Move</em>.” She ordered, jabbing his stomach harder when he didn’t budge.</p>
<p>Kylo’s eyes snapped open and he looked at her, shocked to see her lying tangled up in his arms. Rey didn’t give him any time to acquaint himself with the situation before she kicked him hard on the shin, making him release her instantly. Rey quickly rolled away from him and climbed dexterously to her feet. She took a minute to recover her wits enough to face him again, but when she turned to look, the spot he had been lying in was empty.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-thanks for reading!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hungry Heart</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews on the last chapter.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Two-Turning Point</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kylo sat across from his empty bed, his loneliness like a vice on his heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to be a constant pain. He should have mastered being alone by now. He had been that way for most of his life. Even when surrounded by others, he always seemed to be separate from them. To wake from the most restful sleep he had ever had in his life, to find Rey wrapped up in his arms, her body moulded with his, just like she belonged there, had sent his heart careering into overdrive. Instead of beating to a lone drum, his was entwined with hers. His confusion, followed by elation, that this wasn’t some longing dream of his, but actual reality, was soon shattered by a vicious kick on his shin from her as she demanded he let her go. And just like that the Force bond, which had remained in place all night, was broken.</p>
<p>Rey’s sudden absence had left him feeling bereft, the heavy weight of his aloneness eating him alive like some ferocious beast that was always famished. It feasted on any slight feeling of happiness or joy he might have left, leaving behind an empty carcass; full of despair and memories he couldn’t hold on to anymore. Kylo’s despair turned into anger as he fought to stave off the emptiness growing inside him. He called to his saber, the deadly weapon flying into his opened hand. He ignited the fiery blade and destroyed his bed in a shower of sparks.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Supreme Council was a deliberative body of high-ranking officials in the First Order. After usurping the title of Supreme Leader after assassinating his former master, Snoke, Kylo had created the council in order to plan for the future of the galaxy ruled by the First Order. He lounged in his chair, his brooding gaze encompassing the men and women who made up the council. They were all doing their best to avoid his stern gaze, especially Hux, who seemed to be trying to make himself appear smaller in his seat in order to avoid capturing the Supreme Leader’s attention. Kylo narrowed his eyes at him and was pleased to see a shiny sheen of sweat break out on Hux’s pasty forehead.</p>
<p>“That is the last of the reports, Supreme Leader.” Allegiant General Enric Pryde kept his thin face composed as he finished his long and boring speech about what was going on in the outer rim of the galaxy.</p>
<p>Suddenly all noise around Kylo became muted as Rey appeared before him. He shifted in his seat, annoyed at the way his traitorous heart seemed to increase in rhythm as soon as he set eyes on her. She had her back to him, deliberately ignoring him as she focused all her attention on the open book she had resting on her knees.</p>
<p><em>“What are you reading?”</em> Kylo leaned forward as he attempted to peer over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Rey continued to ignore him. She began to hum repetitively under her breath as she moved the old textbook closer to her body so he couldn’t see.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Must you always be so childish?” </em>
</p>
<p>Rey hummed louder as she tried to drown out the sound of his voice. Kylo knew she was doing it purposely to provoke him. He tried to keep his frustration under control, but after trashing his quarters that morning and spending several insufferable hours listening to tedious field reports, he had no patience left for her immature behaviour. He lashed out, managing to grab hold of one corner of the book. Enraged at his audacity, Rey grappled with him, her hazel eyes shooting fiery sparks in his direction. He glared back at her, his inner fire matching her own. Soon he was forced to let go of his tenuous hold on the old tome and he was left with nothing but a torn fragment of the old parchment clutched between his gloved fingers as Rey faded out of sight.</p>
<p>Kylo suddenly found himself under the intense scrutiny of the Supreme Council. They were all looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Maybe he had. Kylo graced them all with one of his intimidating stares before stalking out of the council room without saying another word.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time their Force bond kicked in he had just decapitated one of the training droids. After their last tense encounter, he had spent a pleasurable afternoon in the training room attached to his quarters, destroying everything around him. As Kylo watched the droid’s metal head tumble onto the black polished floor in satisfaction, he felt the familiar stirrings in the back of his mind and knew he was about to see Rey again. He stood breathlessly waiting, unable to fight off or disguise his eager anticipation to see her again. Would she still be mad? Would she try to ignore him again?</p>
<p>As she appeared everything about him became muted, so all he could see, hear and sense was her. Once again, she had her back to him, but this time she wasn’t deliberately ignoring him. Someone else had her attention. Kylo watched as Rey nodded energetically at the other person he couldn’t see. A small smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth, her hazel eyes were bright and animated. She looked so lovely, so vibrant and alive. He found himself envious of the other person who claimed her attention, who could make her face break out into a smile that could light up the world.</p>
<p>Kylo’s jealousy only enhanced his acute loneliness. It sank its claws into his heart, squeezing out every bit of life he had circulating throughout his opaque veins. He craved for her to look at him like that just once. For her to grace him with that same beautiful smile. Her image faded as their bond petered out and he was left with nothing but a black hole inside him. It threatened to swallow every part of him, bad and good, until all that's left was a human shaped shell too numb to feel the pain anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kylo stood alone on the viewing bay of the Steadfast, his hands clasped behind his back and staring moodily at the expanse of space. In every direction there was a star. He tilted his head, gazing upward, eyes more open than they can be in the fullness of day, not looking at one star, yet somehow seeing them all at once.  And then he felt her. She was there, right beside him. Looking up at another set of stars, far away in another part of the galaxy. Kylo relaxed his military stance and looked down at her. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. Sometimes his height still surprised him.</p>
<p><em>“What do you see?”</em> He asked her softly.</p>
<p>Rey glanced up at him, her hazel eyes as luminous as the myriad stars shining down on her. “<em>The stars look like so much glitter in the sky. I feel like I could scoop them all up in my hands if only I could reach high enough.” </em></p>
<p>Kylo found himself smiling at her childish notion. He felt his heartbeat quicken inside his chest as he listened to the sound of Rey’s gentle breathing coming from beside him. She seemed to have dropped her animosity toward him for the moment, and for this brief interlude of time they were equals standing side by side, admiring the beauty of the stars.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another tedious day passed filled with nothing but the hollow sound of voices repeating the same monotonous refrain. Kylo sat with his council, barely listening to Enric Pryde droning on in the background. He felt his mind wandering and allowed his thoughts to float without direction, and soon enough they drifted to Rey as he began to daydream about what she was doing right now.</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader?” Pryde’s voice was an unwelcome intrusion on his thoughts.</p>
<p>“What?” Kylo snapped irritably.</p>
<p>Allegiant General Enric Pryde normally did a good job of concealing his inner thoughts, but even he was struggling to maintain his usual stoical demeanour as he gazed upon Kylo with his lizard like eyes. “The report, Supreme Leader. I am awaiting your order to sign off on it.”</p>
<p>“Do as you see fit, Allegiant General.” Kylo spat sarcastically as he rose to his feet. “If you don’t feel up to the job, I can always strip you of your rank and bestow it on someone more capable.”</p>
<p>“I can assure you, Supreme Leader. I….” Enric began obsequiously as he saw his rivals eyeing him maliciously, all of them eager and ready to take his place at a moments notice.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Kylo cut in before Pryde prostrated himself at his feet. He had always disliked the fawning asshole. His eyes landed on his one-time rival. Hux may hate his guts and would probably take the first opportunity to stab him in the back, but he much preferred him to a toady like Pryde. “General Hux!”</p>
<p>Hux jumped in his seat like a startled rabbit when Kylo addressed him directly. He was so used to being low down on the food chain these days that to suddenly be under the Supreme Leader’s scrutiny unnerved him. “Yes, Supreme Leader?”</p>
<p>“Take Pryde’s report and deal with it.” Kylo demanded.</p>
<p>“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Hux didn’t bother hiding his smug smile as Kylo swept Enric Pryde out of his way like so much trash as he stalked out of the meeting room without looking back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Kylo returned to his quarters he was left feeling restless and out of sorts. The damage he had inflicted on his bed had been hastily repaired. There was no sign left of his absolute loss of control. He walked slowly into the main chamber of his suite; he narrowed his eyes at the glare coming off the stark white walls. The room was spartan, lifeless. The only object of interest was Darth Vader’s mask sitting proudly atop an obsidian pillar.</p>
<p>Kylo recoiled as he stared at the gruesome artifact. He suddenly felt sickened at how often he used the dark shrine to his grandfather as a way to connect with the growing darkness within himself. He had used it to search for guidance, ask for 'things' or acquire information about people and events via voice or sense of touch. Kylo kept his distance as he circled the burned-out helmet of his evil predecessor. On his third circuit he reached for his lightsaber. He ignited it, the fiery red blade only serving to heighten the gruesomeness of his grandfather’s death mask.</p>
<p>There was a silence in his soul as he raised his blade, poised to strike. He could feel the chill rising in his blood, the coldness bringing the synapses of his brain to a standstill as he hesitated in his endeavour to smite the cursed helmet apart. All it would take is one blow, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wasn’t strong enough. The emptiness was back again, the gnawing, aching loneliness. His lips parted, the frantic puffs of air leaving his mouth in a vain attempt to breathe. Kylo lowered his saber, his dark brown eyes wide and haunted.</p>
<p>Then he felt her<em>…. Rey</em>.</p>
<p>She was in the room with him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t alone anymore.</p>
<p>Kylo looked at her. Rey looked at him.</p>
<p>Rey ignited the shimmering blue blade of his grandfather’s saber, she raised it until it merged with his crackling red blade creating a strange magenta hue. Without taking their eyes off one another, like a pair of synchronised dancers, with one mighty blow they struck Dath Vader’s helmet and shattered it to smithereens.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unwelcome Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hungry Heart</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews on the last chapter.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Three-An Unwelcome Surprise</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kylo ignored the shattered remains of Vader’s mask, his whole focus was on Rey instead. Her emotions were not easily hidden on her lovely face. Her eyes showed her soul. They were a deep pool of restless gold, an ocean of uncertainty. As he looked into her eyes he knew, all the beauty of the galaxy could not even hope to compete with this simple thing: passion. Passion turned her eyes into orbs of the brightest fire, and in them Kylo read clearly that she would fight to the very last tear for her life. She would not let the world break her. Not like he had. She was stronger than he was. Sure, she would cry, but she would never let them take her true self from her. She clung to it with passion. Passion that made her more beautiful than all the brightest stars in the galaxy combined.</p>
<p>“Rey, I want to see you.”</p>
<p>Rey stilled, looking back at him warily. She was still conflicted-elated that he seemed to have taken a significant step forward-but still mistrustful that this was just another attempt on his part to draw her in again.</p>
<p>“You’re seeing me.” She said cautiously.</p>
<p>Kylo shook his head. “Not like this. Properly.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I want to talk.” Kylo breathed heavily, his thoughts travelling faster than the words he needed to say. He could feel Rey already withdrawing from him and he felt a flutter of panic. “<em>Please.”</em></p>
<p>To Rey it was the throne room all over again. Kylo was even wearing the same expression-a mixture of pleading and arrogance. She immediately doubted his sincerity. This was all a trick to draw her in. She was determined not to fall for his manipulations again. Rey failed to answer him a she felt the Force bond bridging their minds together beginning to fade. She was glad of it, clinging to the vain hope that this was going to be the last time she was going to have to deal with him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For Kylo the next few days passed in a blur. He wandered the Steadfast like a ghost, like every warm feeling and thought had been sucked out of him. Every time he tried to reach out to Rey, she remained frustratingly elusive. It was slowly killing him. He dreamed of her every night, but even his vivid imagination couldn’t do her justice. As he sat with the Supreme council, listening listlessly to another set of tedious reports on the First Order’s next steps on conquering the galaxy, he completely zoned out. Kylo conjured up Rey in his mind. He could see the shape of her face like a silhouette. It gracefully moved up and over her cheek bones then slanted sharply at her mouth. Being so pale only gave her an extremely ethereal quality that glowed out of her near translucent skin.</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader, are you well?” General Amret Engell enquired tentatively.</p>
<p>Kylo let out a gusty sigh as he focused on Captain Phasma’s replacement. After Captain Phasma was killed during the attack on the Resistance fleet, Engell took over Phasma's responsibilities and commanded a large portion of General Armitage Hux's stormtrooper training program. As new planets fell under the control of the First Order, Engell saw it as an opportunity to obtain an abundance of children that she could mould into stormtroopers. Engell admired Supreme Leader Kylo Ren for his initiative and unquestioned authority, and strived to create an army that was worthy of his approval. But lately, like the other members of the council, she had begun to observe changes in the Supreme leader and it concerned her. He no longer seemed as committed as he once was. He was often distracted, his mind elsewhere. Something was troubling him and was causing him to take his eye off the ball.</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly fine, General.” Kylo drummed his fingers impatiently on the table in front of him. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“About the rumours of Resistance activity on Kijimii….” Engell said carefully.</p>
<p>Kylo had completely missed that part of the report. He sat forward in his chair, glaring at her intently. “Continue.” He practically growled.</p>
<p>Engell swallowed nervously. “We were considering whether it was worth sending a platoon of stormtroopers to investigate whether this rumoured activity has any semblance of truth to it.”</p>
<p>“Rumours usually do, General.” Kylo spat sarcastically as he rose to his feet. “Why wasn’t I informed of this at once?”</p>
<p>“It was only a rumour….” Engell said defensively.</p>
<p>Kylo scowled in her direction. He suddenly had more energy than he’d had in days. If the Resistance were prowling about on Kijimi, the likelihood of Rey being with them was high. “Forget the troopers. I am going to investigate this rumour myself.”</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader, is that wise? It seems a waste of your time…” The recently demoted Enric Pryde began to gag as Kylo lost control and used the Force to choke him. None of the others intervened as they watched their comrade claw at his throat as he gasped for air, until Kylo finally relented and released him.</p>
<p>“Does anyone else dare to question my authority?” Kylo demanded as his imperious gaze encompassed the whole council. Everyone immediately reaffirmed their loyalty. Kylo felt bile rise in his throat as he stared at his officers. Each and every one of them had clawed their way through the First Order’s ranks through sheer ruthlessness and ambition. He couldn’t trust any of them. Kylo knew they would be the first to stab him in the back if it meant they could further their own cause. It hadn’t taken them long to switch their so-called loyalty to him after Snoke’s assassination. He suddenly wanted to be as far away from these despicable people as soon as possible. “Prepare my ship.” He ordered. “I am going to Kijimi alone.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kijimi was a frigid, mountainous planet located in the Bryx sector of the galaxy’s mid-rim. The planet had a frigid climate, with thick drifts of snow covering its Mountains. The atmosphere of Kijimi was breathable to a number of inhabitants, including humans, Boosodians, and Anzellans. Kijimi had no central government and was basically an anarchy with some stability. Everyone's self-interests kept the planet from collapsing.</p>
<p>Kylo pulled the black hood over his head to disguise his face as he stepped down the ramp of his modified Tie Fighter. Snow danced in the small pool of light in front of him, like a choreographed ballet conducted by the gentle wind. He focused on it, briefly admiring the simplicity of its beauty. As Kylo continued to watch the snowflakes tumbling in front of him he was reminded about what his own mother used to say about living in the moment, that the past is always gone, and each day is something new, a stepping stone into a future we dream of even in the cold.</p>
<p>The ground was covered in a thick blanket of white, footsteps crisscrossed each other around the labyrinth of paths before him, and now his joined them. As he approached the main town, the street looked like an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas was still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artists hand to return. The morning light struggled through the murky cloud, but even in its weakness it was enough to blind. The air was of course cold, his breath curled out in a delicate spiral as he strode forward with purpose. He kept to the shadows of the tall buildings as he trusted his instincts to guide him forward. Anticipation was welling up inside him. He knew Rey was here. He could feel their bond humming between them like an invisible thread. All he had to do was pull on it and it would lead him straight to her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Breath pale against the numbing air, Rey blinked thoughtfully as the frost patiently kissed her face, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that sat heavy on her eyelashes. She adored the snow, more so when it was falling. Amazement didn’t quite cover how she felt as she reached out with her hand, palm upward and captured the snowflakes, gentle and lush, cold to the touch, powdery heavenly beauty. The smile that lit up her face on the outside couldn’t adequately reflect what she was feeling inside; it was like every neurone of her brain was trying to fire in both directions at once - the best kind of paralysis. The Force hummed around her like a swarm of delicate butterfly wings and she revelled in it, her body swaying to its own beat as she spun around and around like a graceful dancer in the falling snow.</p>
<p>On her fourth revolution, Rey found Kylo standing a few feet away staring at her in awe. She had been so captivated by the snowfall that she had remained completely unaware of his approach. She stopped moving, her eyes turning sombre. She felt his feelings, without him even saying a word. It was truly breath-taking and completely shocking at the same time. He had dropped all his defences and was allowing her to see right into his soul even as she continued to conceal hers. It was overwhelming and much too much to absorb all at once.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Her unexpected apology caught Kylo by surprise because he didn’t understand it. Her eyes filling with heartbreak and tears as if she suddenly realised, she had made a gigantic misstep by luring him there. Kylo didn't know what was making her so sad, but that feeling flowed through her, reaching and touching his heart until it ached.</p>
<p>“Rey?”</p>
<p>A soft sigh escaped her parted lips as she stood aside, pulling her hood up over her head and concealing her face from him. Kylo had been so in awe of Rey that he had been completely unaware that she wasn’t alone. As a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows, he felt like someone had taken his spark of wonder and poured kerosene on it.</p>
<p>“Ben.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s lips twisted into a bitter smile. “Hello, Mother.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hungry Heart </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-thank you so much for the kind reviews on the last chapter. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Four-The Price</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It had been years since Kylo had seen his mother in the flesh and the fact that he wasn’t prepared for it shook him to the core. He managed to hide his feelings behind a stoical mask as he matched her imperious stare. There was no hint of affection in her icy gaze. This was a formal meeting between two enemies, there was no way she was going to even hint at the familial connection between. This irked Kylo and he decided to call her out on it.</p>
<p>“Always the politician, mother.” He muttered sarcastically.</p>
<p>Leia continued to regard him thoughtfully. She had obviously aged, Kylo decided, but she still maintained the same proud regal bearing of her youth, something which a person wasn’t born with, but was earned through a lifetime of duty and personal sacrifice.</p>
<p>“How many blasters do you have trained on me?” Kylo continued in the same sardonic tone when Leia didn’t immediately respond. If she was trying to make him uncomfortable by remaining silent it wasn’t going to work.</p>
<p>“None.” Leia finally answered him. “It’s just me and Rey.”</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe that.”</p>
<p>“It’s the truth. I’ve not come here for a confrontation, Ben. Just to talk.” Even as Leia tried to remain aloof, the tension in her voice gave her away.</p>
<p>“You’re still afraid of me.” Kylo said bitterly as he saw the tiny flicker of unease in her brown eyes.</p>
<p>Leia faltered at the truth of his words, a slight frown drawing her eyebrows together. “You’re wrong.” In her memories Ben had always remained a little boy, yet now she saw his tall silhouette she knew he had grown to be a man. As a shaft of moonlight fell on him, he was all broad shoulders and strong limbs, his characteristic angry expression was only augmented further by the bitterness in his striking eyes.</p>
<p>Kylo snorted derisively at her lame attempt at denial. “Let’s not begin this pathetic reunion by lying to each other, mother.” His lips twitched slightly as he drew in a sharp breath to help compose his handsome features into something resembling detachment. “You lured me to this godforsaken planet because you wanted to talk. So, talk.”</p>
<p>Leia kept her posture rigid as she kept her eyes trained on his face. “I needed to see for myself if Luke’s last words to me were right.”</p>
<p>Mentioning his estranged uncle was the worst thing she could have done. Painful memories of his confrontation with Skywalker on Crait invaded his mind. He wished he could put them in the trash compactor where they belonged and forget. Or better yet bury them deep underground. As hard as he tried to push them out of his head, they remained in sharp focus, as if his uncle was tormenting him in death like he had in life.</p>
<p>Feeling trapped and betrayed, Kylo’s eyes snapped to Rey who was loitering in the shadows behind his mother. Her lovely face remained hidden beneath the voluminous hood of her tunic. The Force opened up around them, bridging their minds. Their connection sparking like a live wire. He heard Rey emit a quiet gasp as he telepathically forced his question into her head. “<em>What have you told her about me?” </em>He demanded.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Liar! I don’t believe you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know I’m not lying. We’ve never spoken about you. Ever!”</em>
</p>
<p>That admission hurt. It hurt more than Kylo wanted to admit to himself. He really was less than nothing in her eyes again, relegated back to the monster she had initially perceived him to be. When she had slammed the door of the Falcon on him after the battle on Crait it had been with a finality he didn’t want to recognize. Whatever had been brewing between them was all one-sided. He could see that now. He had been a fool to think their connection ever meant more to her than a mere irritant. Kylo’s thoughts skittered through his mind as he overanalyzed each look, touch and conversation they had shared during her time with Skywalker on Ahch-to. She had used him, manipulated his deep sense of conflict and loneliness against him to try and get her own way. That was the only reason she had shipped herself to him on The Supremacy. He had been a fool to think otherwise.</p>
<p>“Ben.” Leia’s waspish tone snapped him out of his brooding self-analysis. “I would hope you could do me the courtesy of listening to me at least.”</p>
<p>It took a minute for Kylo to knit his jumbled thoughts back together. He had been so consumed with self-loathing that he had completely forgotten his mother’s original question. “What?” He muttered tetchily.</p>
<p>Leia remained unaware of his self-flagellation as she repeated her earlier statement about Skywalker. “I held onto hope for so long.” She paused, swallowing slightly. “After Crait I was convinced there was none left…but Luke’s last words to me were that no one is ever really gone. I needed to see with my own eyes if what he said was true.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s chin quivered slightly as he looked down at her from his great height. His gaze was hyper focused on his mother’s face as he tried to read her true intentions. His lips folded inwards and his nostrils flared slightly. He was a trembling mass of contradiction. “Are you worried that if I could kill my own father without impunity that I wouldn’t have the same trouble killing you?” He sneered.</p>
<p>“Except you couldn’t, Ben.” Leia countered. “I sensed your presence when I was on the Raddus. I sensed your unease, your unwillingness to fire. I sense that same unease in you now.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s jaw clenched as old memories began to torture him again. He hated that she was right. As soon as he had detected her presence that day, he hadn’t been able to fire. His escorts had taken the shot instead, obliterating the bridge of the Raddus. It was miracle she had survived and was standing in front of him now. He remembered the many nightmares of her dying he had been forced to endure in the aftermath. He couldn't escape them, or hide from them; they were the worst kind of monster.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” He said roughly.</p>
<p>Leia took a deep breath and drew nearer to him. She focused on his eyes, which were darting back and forth, shining in the moonlight. They were a deep, earthy brown - the color of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something glistening. They held secrets, the same way a pot holds layers of deep soil- cradling- because it is essential to keep the plant safe. The roots are held in place the same way his dark eyes held so tightly onto his secrets.</p>
<p>“I want a truce, Ben. I want an end to this endless cycle of violence. We can talk, negotiate. We can work together to find a way forward. We don’t need to be on opposing sides. We can do this, Ben. Mother and Son.”</p>
<p>If his thoughts were visible, they would be an inverse explosion, crazy chaotic turns and twists of light and darkness all coming together to just one idea, to just one word. His gaze darted to Rey. She had drawn back her hood and was no longer shielding her face from him. She looked back at him intently, her luminous eyes intoxicatingly large in her beautiful face as she waited for his answer. Kylo felt a surge of something akin to desire ripple through him. She may not want him. But he still wanted her. The thought trundled through his brain like a speeder, with no intention of stopping. Now it had entered his head, he couldn’t let it go.</p>
<p>“I’m willing to negotiate.” Kylo finally agreed. A cautious ray of hope lit up Leia’s eyes at his words, which just as quickly died at what he said next. “But you have to give me something in return.”</p>
<p>Leia was taken aback by his suggestion. She studied him warily as she tried to work out the heavy price she was going to have to pay for his co-operation. “And what is it exactly that you want?” She asked eventually.</p>
<p>Kylo could feel the tension building in Rey as if she was suddenly becoming aware of the price he wanted for his collaboration. Her thoughts were a strange ocean to him. He saw the wondering begin in her eyes, and felt her desire to flee. Her emotions were churning like the waves upon stormy seas. Her thoughts were guarded as she exerted all her self-control to shield them from him. Even though the Force continued to bridge their minds, the effect still left him feeling like he was on the outside looking in, Rey rarely granting him even a glimpse of where her emotions really lie. She continued to hide, maybe it was just in her nature, but Kylo was desperate for her to hold that door open more often in her mind and let him in.</p>
<p>Kylo shook his head slightly as if he had just come out of a trance. He focused all his attention on his mother again as he spoke. “I want you to give me the last jedi.” He stated succinctly. “The price for my co-operation is Rey, or there is no deal.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N-thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Condition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Hungry Heart</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews on this story. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter Five-Condition</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The price for my co-operation is Rey, or there is no deal.” </em>
</p>
<p>Rey’s eyes narrowed as Kylo continued taunting her. He may be tall and handsome, but a pretty face wasn't going to get him out of this. His sheer audacity unnerved her and only served to stoke the fire-seed pulsing inside her belly. She glared at him, watching as his eyes narrowed in the same manner as hers as he matched her fiery stare. Rey drew in a deep breath; the burning hard stare would last only as long as it took her to think of the most brutally cutting things she could tear him down with, but all that came out was. “You filthy nerf herder. There is no deal!”</p>
<p>This insult caused Leia-who had been quietly observing their interactions-to gasp slightly due to the familiarity of the words Rey had used. Once upon a time she had thrown the same insult at Han when he exasperated her. Which was often. Leia would have just put it down to some strange coincidence if not for her son’s next actions. She watched as Ben’s face tensed, he raised his right hand and pointed his forefinger in Rey’s direction in a gesture so reminiscent of his father that it made Leia feel faint.</p>
<p>As Leia tried to compose herself and shake off the bittersweet memories of her past, Rey and Ben continued to exchange barbed insults, each one worse than the next.</p>
<p>“Enough you two!” Leia demanded as she was forced to intervene. She was totally convinced that something deeply personal had gone down between the young jedi and her errant son for them to act in such a way. They clearly knew each other well enough to know the best way to hurt each other verbally. She was quite surprised that Ben had managed to hold his temper long enough not to draw his saber. In fact, out of the two of them, Rey looked the more likely candidate to draw her weapon first. Leia had never seen the young woman so riled up.</p>
<p>Kylo tried to rearrange his expression into one of indifference as he focused on his mother again, but he failed miserably. Irritated that Rey’s words could have such an effect on him he snapped grumpily at his mother. “Those are my terms. Take it or leave it.” He stated coldly.</p>
<p>“Would you please give us a moment, Ben?” Leia asked quietly.</p>
<p>Kylo’s nostrils flared slightly as he chanced a glance at Rey’s glowering face. Even angry at him, she was still beautiful. He hated that he wanted her so much. But he couldn’t deny the deep attraction she held for him. He had never been so enamoured by a girl before. “You have five minutes.” He said ungraciously as he withdrew into the shadows to give the two women a semblance of privacy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You can’t seriously be considering his proposal?” Rey said in disbelief as she faced Leia.</p>
<p>“This could be our only chance to reach him and turn the tide of this infernal war, Rey.” Leia pleaded. “Under any other circumstances I would never consider such a thing, but…after seeing you together just now…I can’t help but think that something happened between you.”</p>
<p>“NOTHING HAPPENED!” Rey denied emphatically.</p>
<p>A knowing smile tugged at the corners of Leia’s lips. “Your heated exchange just now proves otherwise. It’s clear you’re both hurting. What happened, Rey?”</p>
<p>Resentment flared in Rey’s hazel eyes. It had been there a while now, this anger, escaping whenever she was confronted with Kylo. He had hurt her, had wounded her more deeply emotionally than she could fathom. When she had shipped herself to the Supremacy in the hopes of turning him to the light, only to have that hope so cruelly dashed in the aftermath of Snoke’s assassination, it had broken her spirit. She had been foolish and naïve to think that her pathetic attempt to lead him back to the light would work. She had been arrogant to think otherwise. When their hands had touched on Ahch-to, she had experienced these amazing technicolour dreams that she was determined to make into some kind of reality for others... and for her too. But it turned out Ben’s dreams had been the opposite of hers and so together everything had become muted and confused, and now it was morphing into some terrible compromise that she wasn’t prepared for.</p>
<p>“Rey?” Leia prompted her. She laid a gentle hand on her cheek. “What did my son do to hurt you so much?”</p>
<p>Rey felt her cheeks flush with shame as she averted her gaze from Leia and looked toward the shadows where she sensed Kylo was hiding. “He reminded me that I was nothing, and then offered me the galaxy to rule alongside him.” She confessed bitterly.</p>
<p><em>“You’re twisting it. That’s not how it went down!”</em> Kylo’s anger was palpable as his angry retort pushed its way into her mind.</p>
<p><em>“You’re not supposed to be eavesdropping</em>.” Rey fired back at him. “<em>Stay out of my head.” </em></p>
<p><em>“Then stop lying to my mother</em>.” Kylo fumed.</p>
<p><em>“What do you care what I say to Leia?”</em> Rey countered irritably. “<em>And it is the truth as far as I’m concerned. You wanted to make me feel small and inferior because you thought it would make me accede to your will.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s not what I was doing, you stupid girl!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, I’m stupid as well?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gods, you aggravate me!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You infuriate me!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Rey?” Leia studied the young jedi’s ever changing expression curiously.</p>
<p>Rey’s eyes immediately snapped back to the Resistance General. She was deeply embarrassed that her attention had been caught wandering. “Yes.” She mumbled.</p>
<p>“Rey, are you telling me that my son proposed to you?” Leia continued warily.</p>
<p>“He didn’t propose.” Rey scoffed, wondering how the hell the woman she admired so much could jump to that conclusion.</p>
<p>“You just said he offered you the galaxy so you could rule together.”</p>
<p>Rey shrugged, still not sure where Leia was going with this. “He was just trying to manipulate me. I turned him down, obviously.”</p>
<p>“Rey, I highly doubt offering you the whole star system to rule over was an attempt to manipulate you.” Leia shook her head at the young Jedi’s naivety. “It also explains why he wanted to burn the whole world down when you refused him.”</p>
<p>“You’re wrong.” Rey refused to be convinced.</p>
<p>“Then tell me exactly how he proposed to you.” Leia ordered.</p>
<p>“He didn’t propose.”</p>
<p>“Rey.” Leia said impatiently.</p>
<p><em>“Don’t you dare tell her</em>.” Kylo’s angry voice invaded Rey’s mind again, infuriating her further. She had been about to refuse herself, but now she knew he was so against his mother knowing the intimate details of their confrontation, it made her want to do the complete opposite.</p>
<p><em>“Stop listening in</em>.” Rey retorted bitingly before focusing her gaze back on his mother. “He babbled something about letting old things die-the Jedi, the Sith, the Resistance…”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine my son babbling.”</p>
<p>“Okay, he didn’t babble.” Rey was fast losing patience. Through her shared bond with Ren, she could feel he was too.</p>
<p>“Then what exactly did he say?” Leia persisted.</p>
<p>“His exact words were- ‘<em>It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels… Let it all die. Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.’</em>”</p>
<p>Rey’s tears burst forth at the memory like water from a dam, spilling down her face. She felt the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child and looked toward the shadows where she knew Kylo was hiding.</p>
<p>Even though she was talking to Leia, her next words were directed at him. “When he made his proposal, I could sense that neither fear or anger influenced his decision; he had chosen to continue down the dark path. I begged him to not give into the dark side, but he stood behind his convictions. He grew frustrated, he could see that I was still clinging the futile hope that he would change his mind. He urged me to "let go," to admit the truth about my parents—a truth I had always known but hidden away for years. He made me admit that my parents were simply "nobody," he knew the revelation that I came from nothing would kill me. I hated him for making me say it out loud. When I finally said it, he told me I was not "nothing" to him. He motioned for me to take his hand, and pleaded with me to stay with him so we could rule the galaxy together.”</p>
<p>“My son pleaded with you?” Leia’s own eyes were glassy with tears as she gazed at the stricken young woman in front of her.</p>
<p>Rey turned away from Leia. Her eyes dripped with tears. The walls, the walls that held her up, made her strong just... collapsed. Moment by moment, they fell. Salty drops fell from her chin, drenching the soft material of her tunic. She pressed her head against the neighbouring wall. She was trembling. She couldn’t stop. Even as she pressed her hand against the wall it shook.  Everything was raw, raw tears, raw emotions. She couldn’t stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Why couldn’t she stop crying?</p>
<p><em>“Rey</em>.” Kylo’s voice was in her head again. It held no anger…just devastation. Their bond opened and she felt his pain coming at her in waves. Rey couldn’t cope with his pain as well as her own. She pushed back against him, closing him out of her head and out of her heart. She was determined never to let him in again.</p>
<p>Leia’s hand hovered at the back of Rey’s bowed head. She felt the young’s jedi’s distress as if it were her own. Rey’s emotional breakdown had helped her come to a decision. Resolved on her course of action, she left Rey and walked slowly to the last place she had seen her son. It was a few minutes before he stepped out of the shadows to meet her. Leia’s brown eyes roamed his handsome face, searching for a final glimpse of the son she had once loved. But Ben had withdrawn into himself. He stared back at her; his expression indifferent, his eyes so lifeless it frightened her.</p>
<p>“I cannot agree to your terms.” She said tonelessly. “My answer is no.”</p>
<p>“So be it.” Kylo responded coldly as he prepared to leave. “Then we have nothing left to say to each other. Goodbye, mother.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Rey suddenly stepped into the light. Her luminous eyes were still wet with tears. “It’s not your decision to make. Its mine.”</p>
<p>“But Rey…” Leia faltered before falling silent.</p>
<p>Rey faced Kylo, her face as closed off as his. She hid her vulnerability behind an impassive mask. “I’ll agree to your terms with one condition.”</p>
<p>“Name it?” Kylo demanded.</p>
<p>“That I am free to leave at any time.”</p>
<p>Kylo tried to work around the shutters Rey had placed on her mind. Her emotions were walled off behind a mask of coping. He would break them down. He just needed time. “Done.” He said, holding out his gloved hand toward her.</p>
<p>This time Rey took it.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>A/N-thanks for reading! Please review.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>